Poly(arylene ether) resins may be prepared by the oxidative polymerization of a monohydric phenol in the presence of a solvent to form a solution in which the product poly(arylene ether) is soluble. The poly(arylene ether) may then be isolated by combining the solution with an antisolvent to precipitate the poly(arylene ether). In practice, it is very challenging to control these precipitations to provide a final poly(arylene ether) solid having consistent particle size. In particular, there is a need for a method of precipitating a poly(arylene ether) that reduces the amount of undesirably fine particles.